


A Dumb Mark That Says I Love You

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Au where every time someone falls in love they get a tally mark on their wrist. Oikawa has been infatuated lots of times, and liked lots of people, but he's never been in love before. Until he falls for his college roommate. Kuroo has been in love a few times, so one extra tally mark doesn't stand out too much, plus he's talked about liking a guy on campus before, but never named names. So Kuroo having gotten a tally mark a few months before doesn't connect as having anything to do with him in Oikawa's brain.





	

Oikawa first noticed the mark on his wrist in the middle of already freaking out. He’d stayed up until three in the morning studying for a test, and would have stayed up later had Kuroo not dragged him to bed and made him stay there. He’d originally been planning on just laying there for a few minutes until Kuroo fell back asleep and he could make his escape, but ended up falling asleep as well.

His internal body clock still woke him up at six in the morning, and his eyes were feeling kind of sore from not taking out his contacts, and he hadn’t done near enough studying. Well, he probably had by most people’s standards, but he’d had several projects in the past two weeks, and a lack of sleep always tended to make him even more crazy about his study habits than he already was.

He was working his way out of Kuroo’s arms when he saw his wrist and for a moment he just stared at it, completely frozen and uncomprehending before it hit him and he wondered how long it had been there. And more importantly: if Kuroo had noticed it.

He renewed his efforts, and did manage to get out of bed, but instead of going to his laptop and textbook like he planned, he grabbed his phone and exited the room, pulling up Iwaizumi’s contact and facetiming him.

It took three painfully long rings before Iwaizumi picked up, his camera only picking up a black background and the vague outline of an eye. “It’s too early for whatever it is you need,” he grumbled.

Oikawa responded by holding up his wrist to the camera with a vaguely panicked look, showing off the single tally mark that wasn’t there before.

There was a grunt and then a gasp before his screen erupted in brightness, Iwaizumi pushing up from the comfort of underneath his blanket. “Okay, nevermind. Who is it?”

“My roommate,” Oikawa answered, pacing up and down the halls of his dorm building to try and get rid of some of his nervous energy.

“Kuroo? I guess I’m not that surprised. He know yet?”

“He hasn’t said anything if he does. And why aren’t you surprised? I’m surprised! I thought I just had a crush on him! I didn’t get a mark even when I was dating that one girl in highschool for a year. I’ve only known Tetsu-chan for a few months!” She’d been very unhappy about that. It was why they broke up. Not that it had been anything all that new. He’d left plenty of tally marks on people without ever getting one himself. And now his roommate, of all people, had put one on him, and if this panic he felt over it was what love felt like he wanted a refund, because this was not beautiful like people constantly told him loving someone was. It was terrifying. “And he already likes someone anyway. I’m pretty sure the tallymark he got a few months ago is because of that.”

Iwaizumi yawned and scratched his head, “It was kinda obvious from how you talked about him. You definitely liked him more than any of the people you’ve dated. You could also be freaking out over nothing. How do you know that tallymark wasn’t from you?”

“I think even if it was this is still something to freak out about. I’ve never been in love, Iwa-chan. But he wouldn’t talk about the guy he loves _to_ the guy he loves,” not that he had talked much, but still “who didn’t have a matching mark, so I’m going to say it’s safe to assume it’s not me.” He froze as a thought occurred to him. “How am I going to keep him from noticing?” It wasn’t cold enough to just wear a jacket all the time. Case and point, he was in volleyball shorts and a tank top right now.

“Well I sure can’t tell you what to do about never being in love before,” considering Iwaizumi had never gotten a mark either, he was just as experienced as Oikawa in that department, “And I don’t think you need to hide it, if he notices then either tell him the truth or, y’know, be an idiot and lie about it. If you’re going to insist though, what about make up?”

“My experience with makeup is limited to: I found out this year that I look good in eyeliner, but it’s too much work to deal with. I do not begin to know how to cover up a solid black line without it being obvious that I’m wearing makeup.” He hit his head against one of the walls. “Do you think he’d notice if I suddenly started wearing a wristband? Or if I suddenly decided I don’t like showing off my body as much and invested in some long sleeved shirts?”

“He’d notice,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, “Knowing you, he’d probably be quicker to believe that you hurt yourself if you wear a bandage over it.” 

Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “Iwa-chan you’re a genius!”

“You can’t hide it from him forever and you know it,” Iwaizumi sighed, knowing Oikawa had already made up his mind on what to do.

“I can _try._ I can at least hide it until I’ve had more time to figure out what I want to do about it. I’m not good with feelings. This is weird territory for me. I want time to work through it.”

“Fine, do what you want, just try not to do something stupid and get yourself hurt.”

“That’s what I’m trying to avoid.”

* * *

He went back to his room only after he’d gone by the first aid area in the dorm and wrapped up his wrist in bandages. It was kind of nice actually. With the mark covered he could almost pretend it wasn’t there.

He took out his contacts, replacing them with glasses, and went to his computer and textbook, but found he was still having trouble concentrating, and he kept shooting looks at Kuroo instead of actually studying.

Kuroo roused an hour later, blindly groping around the bed for Oikawa. “Tooru, come back, it’s too early,” he mumbled.

“It's almost eight in the morning,” Oikawa informed him.

“Too early,” Kuroo repeated, rolling over to watch Oikawa hunch over his book.

“Too early for you maybe. I have a ten am class, so this is the perfect time for me to do some last minute cramming, since _someone_ wouldn’t let me study last night.”

“You needed to sleep. You’ve studied enough.” Kuroo squinted at what he could see of Oikawa’s arm, noticing something distinctly different. “What’s that,” he tried to point ot it.

“Huh? Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it.” Oikawa waved him off.

“Is...” Kuroo shifted slightly to get a better look, “Is that a bandage?” He shot out of bed to lean over Oikawa, “That wasn’t there last night. What happened?”

“I tried to cook?” Oikawa offered a sheepish smile.

Kuroo grimaced, and reached out to gently rub over the bandage, “Was it bad?”

Oikawa pulled his wrist away. “Not too bad. I’ll still be fine for practice. It’s really nothing. You don’t have to get so worried.”

Kuroo didn’t look convinced, but stopped actively staring at it. “If you say so.”

“I do say so. Although, if injuring my wrist is what it takes to get you out of bed before eight, I should do it more often.”

“No,” Kuroo leveled Oikawa with a look, “No you shouldn’t. Hurting yourself is bad for you.”

“Geez, Tetsu-chan, I wasn’t being serious. No need to look like that.” He reached out, pushing Kuroo’s lips up into a smile with his index fingers. “Much better.”

Kuroo nipped at one of Oikawa’s fingers to get him to let go. “I wouldn’t put it past you to actually consider it.”

“Ow!” Oikawa pulled his hands away and pouted at Kuroo. “Well now I sure won’t. Morning Tetsu-chan is mean. I don’t think I want to spend time with him.”

“Says you. Morning Testu-chan is rare and should be loved.”

“Morning Tetsu-chan just bit me. Morning Tetsu-chan can fuck off.”

“It was barely even a nibble. I know you’ve done worse.”

“Morning Tetsu-chan can fuck off,” Oikawa repeated.

Kuroo leaned down to drop his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and wrapped his arm's around him and the chair. “Nah.”

“I’m trying to study,” Oikawa protested, half heartedly pushing at Kuroo.

“But you’ve studied enough. You know you’re ready.”

“I do not know that. I know that you made me go to bed while I was still studying. I’ve gotta go through another chapter.”

“Boo.” With a sigh, Kuroo let go of Oikawa to jump back into bed. “Morning Tooru isn’t the funnest either.”

“This isn’t morning Tooru, this is studying Tooru. There’s a difference. Morning Tooru would just be coming back from a run right about now.”

“Well I already knew studying Tooru sucked,” Kuroo muttered.

“Rude. Regular Tooru will resent that in a few hours when he’s finished his test.”

“That’s okay because regular Tooru loves regular Tetsu-chan too much.” Kuroo blew a kiss at Oikawa.

That hit a little too close to home for Oikawa to be entirely comfortable with at that moment, so he turned back to his text book. “Love does not protect from resentment of a rude statement.”

“Would love and coffee before practice be enough?”

Oikawa considered it. “Well the coffee would be.”

“Then regular Kuroo is okay with that. You’ll need your sugar water for today anyway. You haven’t been sleeping enough.”

“I got, like, three hours of sleep last night. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You would’ve had even less if I hadn’t pulled you into bed.”

“You’re sure right, I would have. And I’d be ready for my test.”

“And die after it.”

“Sure, but I’d pass. What’s a little bit of sleep deprivation for good grades?”  

“Bad for you.”

“Eh.” Oikawa shrugged.

Kuroo sighed, “See, this is why I wouldn’t doubt it if you purposefully hurt yourself for an ulterior motive.”

“My motive is good grades. I am not the only sleep deprived college student, you just worry too much.”

“With you I feel like I have to.”

“I feel like you’re just trying to be a mother hen.”

“I don’t see what’s so wrong with looking out for you since you’re not focused on doing it yourself.”

“Looking out for me should include wanting me to make good grades. I’ll take a thirty minute nap with you after I finish this chapter though if you let me study in peace.”

“Fine,” Kuroo yawned, “I’ll let no-fun-Tooru study and go back to sleep.”

“Thank you.”

Oikawa had planned to actually take the nap, but when he’d finished his chapter and walked over to join Kuroo, he hesitated, looking between his friend and his bandaged wrist, and decided against the idea, heading out to class early instead.

* * *

Right as Oikawa’s class let out, Kuroo pushed a cup of coffee into Oikawa’s hand, “For you, Mr. I-didn’t-actually-take-that-nap.”

“Maybe I did and you slept through it,” Oikawa said, taking the coffee and downing half of it in one go without so much as flinching at the heat. “On the bright side, I think I got all of the questions right.”

“Nice! I told you you’d be fine. And you totally weren’t there.”

“You can’t prove that, sleeping beauty.”

“I don’t have to.” Kuroo poked the area underneath Oikawa’s eye, “Your eye bags do it for me.”

Oikawa batted Kuroo’s hand away. “Thirty minutes wouldn’t fix those if I had them.”

“But it would’ve helped them.”

“I disagree, and you’re just upset you woke up to a cold bed.”

“That I’ll agree with.” Kuroo slung and arm around Oikawa’s shoulders, “It was so cold Tooru, so lonely.”

“That’s what blankets are for. And if I’m not there no one is taking them from you.”

“So you admit you’re a blanket thief when it suits your narrative. But nothing beats the warmth of snuggling with you. It almost makes up for you taking all the blankets,” Kuroo chuckled.

“The fact that you said ‘almost’ negates the ‘nothing’ from before,” Oikawa told him, finishing off the coffee and tossing the cup in a trashcan.

“Everything from the ankles up is nice. Your feet are cold.”

“And you’re entire body is warm. You’re like a space heater.”

“What can I say,” Kuroo shrugged, “Even with my heat I’m a man who likes his cuddles.”

“And I do too. But I also like to get good grades. I'll sleep after practice. It's Friday, so I've got the weekend to recover.”

“I’m making sure you actually do this time too.”

“Still can't prove I didn't,” Oikawa reminded him as they reached the gym.

“Whatever you say, liar.”

* * *

By the time the weekend was up Oikawa knew he couldn't keep up with the bandage trick. Kuroo would make him go to a doctor if he thought it wasn't getting better. So, come Monday morning, he dug through his closet until he found a sweater and threw that on with his shorts, frowning at it a bit in the mirror before deciding it could probably work for a day. The colors matched at least.

When Kuroo saw him later that day, his _very_ confused expression spoke for him as he stared straight at the sweater.

“It matches my shorts,” Oikawa informed him at the look.

“Isn’t it a little hot out for it though?” Kuroo looked uncomfortable just thinking about the excess heat.

“Yes. Sacrifices for looking good,” Oikawa declared dramatically.

Kuroo continued to stare at Oikawa in horror for a second longer before shrugging. “Well, you do look good.”

“Exactly.” Oikawa struck a pose with a wide grin.

“Tragic that you have to change out of it for practice.”

“Tragic,” Oikawa agreed. Sweatbands would take care of his problem during practice, but he’d still have to come up with something for the next day. Maybe he’d give makeup a try.

Oikawa managed to get through practice without anyone noticing his wrists or asking him questions about his sudden decision to wear sweatbands. The problem was changing after practice. Kuroo had to convince Oikawa that he’d practiced enough for one day, as he always did after Iwaizumi was no longer able to, and by that point it was only the two of them left. Kuroo noticed it just as Oikawa peeled off the band and grabbed his wrist to get a better look. “Y-you have a line.”

Oikawa’s eyes went wide and he pulled his wrist back. “It's not a big deal,” he insisted.

“Yes it is. It’s your first one.” Kuroo’s eyes were stuck on Oikawa’s wrist, but he didn’t actually look as excited as he was trying to sound.

Oikawa tugged his sweater on so that Kuroo would stop staring, foregoing the shower he’d planned to take. He could get one at the dorm later. “Not a big deal,” he reiterated.

“So,” Kuroo said after a long moment of silence, “Who’s the lucky person that managed to steal _the_ Oikawa Tooru’s heart?”

“Just a guy. I’m pretty sure it’s not mutual, so that’s why it’s not a big deal.” He noted that Kuroo was dressed and started heading out of the locker room, hoping that the conversation would drop.

“That’s not possible.” Kuroo got up to follow him, “Everyone wants you. I’m pretty sure you’ve even managed to get a few straight guys confused.”

“Oh, I know I have. More than a few really,” Oikawa said dismissively. “Doesn’t mean this guy is interested though.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“He’s got a tally mark for someone else. Not that old of a mark either, so I’m not going to assume he’s gotten over that. I know I haven’t done the whole love thing before now, but I feel like it’s supposed to last a while.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo subconsciously rubbed his own wrist where there were three tallies, “It sure does,” he smiled sadly.

Oikawa took in the sad smile and frowned. “Now don't go looking like that. What's wrong?”

“You already know,” Kuroo tried to say lightly while holding his arm up, “Same problem as you.”

“You didn't tell me your guy was into someone else.” Granted, Kuroo didn't tell him much at all about the guy he fell in love with. Oikawa presumed it was because Oikawa knew just about everyone on campus, so too much information would give away who it was. Already his list of potential suspects was narrowing down with this new bit of information.

“The point of not telling you a lot about him is so you don’t find out who he is.”

“Yeah, I know, but you could have told me that much at least. I may not have pressured you so much to ask him out when your mark showed up.”

“It’s fine,” Kuroo waved him off, “It was kinda typical of me to fall for him. He has a lot of options.”

Oikawa tilted his head. “What do you mean a lot of options? And why is that typical?”  

“He’s just--Ah! Wait, you’re not getting any more info out of me. There was a point to not opening up about him.”

“Well don't leave it there! What was that supposed to mean?” Oikawa protested.

“I’m leaving it there, maybe at least until you tell me a bit about who your tally is. Maybe.”

Oikawa picked his words carefully. “He's… nice. But also a bit of a dick. Mostly nice though. Nicer than me. Even when he's a dick he's just messing around, so no one’s actually offended. He's also super hot. Like, ridiculously hot. Your turn.”

Kuroo’s lips pulled into a frown, “That could be anyone.”

“You know him. Your turn.”

Kuroo gnawed at his lower lip, still really reluctant to tell Oikawa anything. Oikawa wasn’t exactly slow, he’d probably figure it out with just a few more hints, something Kuroo wasn’t sure he was ready for. “He’s… pretty well liked, which I can see why. He’s really pretty. So pretty that you just can’t look away sometimes, like he’s my own goddamn walking curse.”

Oikawa mentally crossed off about half of his list. “Typical of you to fall for him?” He prompted.

“Like I said, he’s really well liked. I know I’m not the only one who wants him. He’s probably left tally marks on dozens of people.”

“But if he's got a mark for someone else, how does he have a bunch of options?” Oikawa inquired, reaching their dorm building and holding open the door for Kuroo.

“I’m just saying that there’s a lot of people into him and a lot of people he could be into. Who ever his mark is probably isn’t going to be me.”

“He isn't dating his mark then? That's why he has options.” If one looked closely enough they could probably see the gears turning in Oikawa’s head.

Kuroo reached over to flick Oikawa in the forehead, “Your criminal justice major is showing. Stop thinking about it; you don’t need to know who he is.”

“Ow!” Oikawa covered his forehead with his hand to protect it from further attacks. “What was that for?”

“To get you to stop. You’re starting to figure out who it is. I can see it.”

“Well yeah, but flicking me isn't going to get rid of any knowledge I have.” He walked into their room, sitting on the edge of his bed as he considered the people Kuroo knew and the information he was given. An idea was occurring to him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to let himself hope for it. “Do I know him?”

“Maybe,” Kuroo replied vaguely and plopped down next to him.  

Oikawa wasn't deterred by the lack of proper response. “How recently did he get his mark?”

“Ooh, it’d be great for you if I actually gave you that info, wouldn’t it? Too bad that’s not happening.”

“Is it me?” If it were anyone but Kuroo he wouldn't have even had to ask, and that would have been the conclusion a while ago. But it was Kuroo, and he found himself nervously wringing his hands and biting his lower lip as he waited to hear if he was wrong and had made things weird.

Kuroo froze and lips drew taut, his attempt at a light mood gone. “That… that depends on how much you care if it is, and I’m not saying that it is.”

It was confirmation enough for Oikawa to feel confident in his decision to lean forward and kiss Kuroo, wrapping an arm around him as he did so, causing Kuroo’s brain to short circuit for a second. When his mind finally caught up with what was happening, he was already kissing back, pulling Oikawa closer by the waist.

“Is it redundant to say I love you?” Oikawa mumbled against Kuroo’s mouth, moving to settle in his lap.

“No, not at all, in fact you should just keep saying it until it’s engraved somewhere.” Kuroo pulled Oikawa back in for another kiss before adding a mumbled “And I love you too.”

“I noticed. You're bad at secrets. It worked out though.”

“You pretty much just had me spell it out for you.”

“Yeah. And you actually did it.” Oikawa pulled back and grinned at Kuroo. “So, walking curse, huh?”

“Yup. You and you’re fluffy hair, and sculpted everything, and your legs,” Kuroo groaned, ” _your legs_ , and now you’re _my_ walking curse. You could also strangle me with these,” he patted Oikawa’s thighs where his shorts had risen up slightly, “and I would thank you.”

“Well that wouldn't work well. Then I wouldn't have you around.”

“I’d die a happy man.” Kuroo rubbed circles on Oikawa’s thighs, slipping his fingers just under the hem of Oikawa’s shorts.

“Or,” Oikawa suggested, kissing along Kuroo’s jaw line. “We could have sex and you could _live_ a happy man.”

Kuroo’s hands shot straight through Oikawa’s shorts to grab his bare ass, “I like the sound of that. Sounds a lot better than my suggestion.”

* * *

“Iwa-chan, love is great. So is sex with Tetsu-chan,” Oikawa said by way of greeting when Iwaizumi picked up.

“So I guess things worked out. Pretty quickly too.”

“You were right. His tally mark was about me. I just wish I’d figured that out sooner. Love may be recent, but I’ve thought he was hot since I met him, and I’ve had a stupidly huge crush on him for pretty much the same amount of time. Would have been nice if I could have been kissing him this whole time.”

“What? Did he try to do the same thing as you and not talk about it?” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Well, I knew he had one, so not quite the same thing as me, but he tried to keep me from finding out who it was, yeah, pretty much,” Oikawa agreed. “No, but seriously. You need to fall in love soon. It’s the best thing ever. It’s better than sex. And I love sex. And I know I mentioned it, but sex with Tetsu-chan is great. Best I’ve had, actually.”

“I’m sure. I’m so sure, in fact, that I don’t even need to hear about it.”

Oikawa flopped down onto his bed, smiling up at the ceiling. “I’m in love. I love him and he loves me and it’s great.”

“I agree,” Kuroo chuckled from the door.

Oikawa almost dropped his phone and shot up into a sitting position. “How much of all of that did you hear?”

“Pretty much everything from when you told Iwaizumi that I’m a sex god, and I’m _always_ happy to please.”

Oikawa could feel his face heating up. “Iwa-chan, come here and kill me. He heard all of it. He’s never going to let me live this down.”

“No, leave him here for me. Come here babe, I know you love me,” Kuroo held his arms out towards Oikawa with a face too smug for anyone to like.

“Iwa-chan kill me.” Yep he was blushing. He was blushing for the first time in who knew how long, and love was stupid again because love caused this.

“I approve of him,” was all Iwaizumi responded with as Kuroo decided to go to Oikawa if he wasn’t going to go to him. Kuroo promptly fell on top of Oikawa, pushing his back down onto the bed and wrapping his arms around him to nuzzle his neck.

“Iwa-chan he’s crushing me!”

“With love!”

Iwaizumi let out a sound of disgust. “I’m hanging up because I don’t need or want to hear this.”

“You’re a terrible friend!” Oikawa shouted at his phone, but it was too late. “Get off, you really are crushing me,” He complained, shoving Kuroo.

“Aww, but you’re so cute, Tooru.” Kuroo did lift himself up slightly to hover over Oikawa instead.

“I’d agree, but I feel like you’re making fun of me.”

“Yes, but you really are cute.” Kuroo pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s nose.

Oikawa pushed his face away. “No kissing for people who make fun of me.” He pulled a pillow over, placing it on top of his face.

“C’mon Tooru, don’t be like that,” Kuroo moved to press kisses up Oikawa’s neck, “You’re just _so_ in love with me, aren’t you?”

“You’re such a dick,” Oikawa whined from beneath his pillow.

“You love my dick,” Kuroo countered.

Oikawa hit Kuroo with the pillow.

Kuroo chuckled and tossed it aside. “How about I remind you of how much you love it.”

“I don’t know if I want to give you sex right after you made fun of me,” Oikawa told him loftily, the blush finally leaving his face.

“Aww, c’mon Snugglemuffin, don't be like that. Sex is obviously how we should react to you being so cute.”

Oikawa burst out laughing. “I can’t believe you just called me ‘Snugglemuffin’,” he said between laughter.

“Believe it Muffin, ‘cause it's true. And since it is true, you should just let me eat you.”

Oikawa only laughed harder at that. “I hope this isn’t supposed to get me in the mood.”

“I kinda hoped it would, but since it didn't I bet eating you out would~” Kuroo sang, goofy smile resting on his lips.

“Maybe if you didn’t say it like that.” Oikawa pulled Kuroo down so he could bury his face in Kuroo’s chest, letting his laughter subside a bit.

“Well damn. Guess I’ll just have to settle for the snuggle part in your name.” Kuroo rolled them onto their sides so he could tangle his legs with Oikawa's and bury his nose in his hair.

“You’re such a dork,” Oikawa told him.

“Yep, and I'm _your_ dork. Aren't you lucky?”

“I am.” Oikawa smiled fondly.

“I think I like sentimental Tooru,”Kuroo hummed as he moved to pepper kisses all over Oikawa’s face.

“Don't get too used to him. He doesn't come around often,” Oikawa warned.

“Then I’m cherishing the time I have with him now. Tell me how much you love me and that I’m a sex god again, Snugglemuffin.”

Oikawa groaned, lightly punching Kuroo’s shoulder. “Shut up. I never said sex god.”

“But you implied it.”

“And you were eavesdropping,” Oikawa reminded him.

“But you still love me.”

“For some reason.”

“And that’s good enough for me.” Kuroo then proceeded to smother Oikawa in kisses until he was a giggling mess again.


End file.
